


【宏晋】失去一个人是一种怎样的体验

by dogbloodpaintfloor



Category: SpeXial (Band), 宏晋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbloodpaintfloor/pseuds/dogbloodpaintfloor





	【宏晋】失去一个人是一种怎样的体验

*私设预警 OOC预警

*重要角色死亡预警

*献给孤独复杂而多情灿烂的人类

 

0.

失去一个人并不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是之后他再也不会回来的每时每日每夜。

1.

被一层薄纱隔着，窗外的天色还是灰白的。手机屏幕上显示，今天是2018/11/06 5点16分。

他又很早就醒来的。潜意识中有什么东西在激烈的跳动，按耐不住，将他从睡眠里拖了出来。

期待着睁开眼会有什么发生。

但今天是2018/11/06，10月已经过去6天了

屋子里只有冰箱发出低频的嗡鸣声，他死死盯着盯着死气沉沉的天花板。

今天依旧什么都没有发生。

“深灰色的正装要配饱和度低的领带，你那条雾霾蓝白斜条纹的很合适。”

他打开衣橱最下方的小柜子，几双卷成几个球的白袜子乒乒乓乓的跳了出来滚到地上。

几条领带卷成卷整整齐齐的躺在里面。西装裤脚擦着地面，他赤脚踩在地上，没有动，低着头盯着散在地上的白袜子团，像一樽被时间抛弃的雕像。

他也抛弃了时间。

经过滨江大桥只要30分钟就能开到办公室去，他绕了半座城堵在高架桥上将近1个小时，他看着左边车窗外高高大大的公交车，他从前从没有注意过这些充斥城市各个角落的巨大容器，塞在车厢里的人大都抓着扶手低头单手滑着手机，靠窗坐着的人大概是察觉到他的目光转过头来，接着眉头攒到了一起，大概是被他这一幅死气沉沉的样子给晦气到了。

前面的车挪了挪，他踩了一脚油门跟了上去。

他想，没有意义的，生活周而复始死气沉沉，传输带上的蚂蚁，圆笼子里的毫无意义原地奔跑着的老鼠，谁都一样，谁也跳不出去。

中午食堂的饭就像是冷水泡菜，还好他尝不出什么味道来，吃了两口只觉得胸口发闷，他身体里各个器官像是彼此隔绝封闭了似的，拒绝接受也拒绝给予。饭菜悉数倒掉了，他不饿，也没觉得可惜。

夜晚被灯火霓虹衬成微妙的蓝紫色，他打开家门，背后暖黄色的楼道灯在门内切割出一块儿三角形的灯光区域，像个明亮有棱角的笼子，他的影子落在里面。窗外的车流与人群杂响和电梯开合的声音显得格外遥远，屋内依旧只有冰箱嗡鸣的声音。

他没有开灯，水泥大厦里黑暗的一格是一座更大更私密的笼子。地毯绊住了他的左脚，摔倒其实并不疼，却让他爬也爬不起来。蓝紫色的夜幕溢进来一些流光，他的影子出现在他的右边，他看着它，他在拆分它，吞吃它，企图填满自己空虚的躯壳。

直到第二天睁眼，他的心脏、躯体感到无比干涸而贫瘠，又是一天。

2.

马尔克斯有一个比喻：“父母是隔在我们和死亡之间的帘子。 你和死亡好象隔着什么在看，没有什么感受，你的父母挡在你们中间，等到你的父母过世了，你才会直面这些东西，不然你看到的死亡是很抽象的，你不知道。”

所以当我们谈及“珍惜”的时候，没有实感；有感而发的践行几分钟，想法又变得很空泛。

挡在罗弘证与死亡之间的面纱还没有掀开，死亡伸长了手拿走了他最宝贵的东西。

你不知道它哪天会来，每一天开始的时候都像在过前一天一样平静普通。

那天是周日，他们约好去市中心看电影。

7点多的时候，罗弘证把自己梳理好，扑到床上，压着黄伟晋半边肩膀在他脸颊上连亲了好几下，黄伟晋不胜其扰，朦朦胧胧的“嗯”着，眼睛打开一条缝又闭上。

他凑到他耳边说，“公司今天清账，我先去公司把公章拿给刘秘书。”

黄伟晋迷迷糊糊、不耐烦的推他的肩，“嗯嗯嗯，走啦走啦。”

“那你自己到乐赢广场来。9点啊！别睡过了！”

黄伟晋顽强的闭着眼睛对这种扰人清梦的行为发出抗议的声音，罗弘证依依不饶的摇摇他，撒起娇来挂在人身上，就像只大型犬，不停的小声念着，“知道没？快说你知道啦！快说呀！知道没啦？”

黄伟晋被他烦的没脾气，眼都没睁搂着他的脖子在他脸颊上亲了一口，大型犬心满意足的松了劲儿，任黄伟晋翻过身去续上方才被搅断的困意，替他掖了掖被角。

罗弘证一早就带着不由自主上翘着的嘴角出门儿的，但这个弧度在10点钟还没见到黄伟晋人的时候彻底掉下去了。

公交车晚点加堵车都不至于迟到一个小时吧，八成又是睡过了。他的心情从9点半开始每十五分钟打个折。这人怎么回事，越发办事儿没谱了！

心里那点小暴躁全翻上来了，一边拨电话，一边盘算着一会儿非得给小黄同志开批斗会，好好讲讲这个守时的问题。

电话那边的礼貌的提示音，告诉他“您拨打的电话已关机”。

罗弘证的眉头一下子全皱在了一起。

通话界面消失了，他看到锁屏的消息推送提醒上，搜狐新闻标题“榕城22路公交车坠江”，全身的血一下子全冲进了脑袋里。

3.

失去一个人的感受是什么样的？

刚开始的时候急得像只没头的苍蝇，家、乐赢广场、警察局之间跑了无数遍，打了所有可能有用的电话，每一次都高高举起轻轻放下，一点点把人往绝境里逼。

你知道所有人说的都没错。

“现在只能等了，有消息我们会给你打电话。”

你不愿意，又无可奈何。你突然发现世界真的好大。

心里那股酸劲儿冲到鼻尖儿了，你很久都没有这么委屈过，也很久都不会再这么委屈了。

回到家里，三魂丢了七魄，手脚闲下来，才觉得哪里都不对。哪里都和你早上离开家里时的样子相差无几，就是突兀的安静了。

太突然了，像一条一条的积木搭成的塔，突然被抽调了一节。

一阵天旋地转，像是被什么东西卷了一遭，双目眩晕着，一阵恶心冲了上来，你痛苦地弯下腰，这时你才真正了解到，真的有事情发生了。

床的位置不太好，看不到门口。沙发又太低太软太平，你干脆坐在餐桌前，正对着那扇门。如果黄伟晋推门进来，你想着，咬着牙攥紧了拳头，一定要结结实实揪着他领子狠揍他一顿。你一副要茹毛饮血的样子，眼角一红，脆弱得就像一片轻轻一碰就能碎掉的脆宣纸。

再怎么没着没落，你现在也不至于颓废到废食的地步。你们分手过一次，就是黄伟晋毕业的那一年，点燃汽油桶的就是，你太忙总忘了吃饭，这件事。虽说你这个坏毛病在其中起得作用微乎其微，但终归是让你长了记性，黄伟晋不会做饭，你的三餐却规律的很。

你热了热昨天晚上的炒饭，拿起勺子吃了起来，你总感觉他在某处盯着你，你稍稍亏待自己，他就又要跳出来大喊大叫，闹得你不得安宁。眼皮子底下一阵发潮，你抹了一把，手心里有稀少到忽略不计的潮湿水迹。

你忌讳了。

呸，你他妈哭什么，晦气！

有点慌张地把它们在衣服上蹭干，压了口空气进肺里，装作什么都没有发生过。

饭粒却吸到了气管里，忍不住剧烈的咳嗽起来。

米粒粘在蓝色天鹅绒绣金丝线的餐桌布上，那是前两天新换上的，黄伟晋最喜欢的一块，说，换上这块桌布，他就是整条街最阔的小白脸。

你攥紧了纸巾，发狠地扯了扯自己的头发，想问问他，烦死了，黄伟晋，你他妈的干的都是什么事儿？

4.

但当你真正接到你在等的电话的时候.......你才明白真正的不幸是什么样子的，生命最幽深处的恐惧顺着你的血管像藤蔓一样攀上来使你与所有人千篇一律。

尸体其实并没有什么可怕的。罗弘证是学生物医药的，生物概念在他看来是由不同的科学名词组成的，死亡不过是几十个词汇的拆解。

法医室外的大厅里激荡着不同频率的哭喊声，法医揭开那块长方形的白布的时候，罗弘证怕得要死，他只看了一眼，整只手痉挛着捂住了嘴巴，手脚像是被人抽了筋似的还要向外冲，瘫软失控得像橡皮泥扭麻花，几乎是用身体撞开法医室的门的，四肢着地的扑在地上。

他死死捂着自己的嘴巴，呜呜的悲鸣声从喉咙里发出来，声音越来越大，像是在他胸腔里炸开的一样，压抑着，扭曲着，带着气管的嘶鸣声。他从来不知道自己可以哭得像个水龙头一样，顺着他的手指缝，顺着他的脸颊，流进他的袖筒里，砸在地上连成一滩等待被蒸发的水迹。

尸体其实并不可怕，你不认识它，它也不会张嘴跟你说话。可怕的是，你认识他，他却再也不会张嘴跟你说话。

他在法医室门口，扑在那哭得像只狗，但整个大厅到处都是要死要活的哭声，三五成群的人被警务人员架着劝着，悲剧仿佛也按族群大小分三六九等的体恤，他形单影只的混在里面，仿佛不过真的是条找不到主人的狗罢了。

黄伟晋的父母从外地赶过来，比罗弘证晚到两个小时。当时他丢了魂儿似的坐在遇难者亲属中间，此时算得上是最安静的一个。

法医移交的遗物装在塑封袋里，黄伟晋的母亲把袋子里、和他无名指上同款式的戒指，递到他眼前，执意要还给他。

他抓着女人的手腕不由得用了点力，干裂嘶哑的声音喊了声，“阿姨。”央求着。

他们要带走黄伟晋了，还要把唯一有他印记的东西还给他。

女人也使了劲儿握住他的手腕，他看着女人发际线上稍显灰白的发，脸上不经雕饰的苍老痕迹掉落出来，那双眼和黄伟晋十足十得像，眼周皱纹的沟壑里都好似憋足了劲儿。他们体内都有什么东西快要爆炸了。

罗弘证松了手。

他心里无处可去的怜爱向着任何与另一个人有关的事物，更多难看的局面他都没法多承受了。

5.

保险公司登门是在第5天。

如同没有法定亲属的遗体遗物处置决定权一样，他也没有伴侣财产的继承权和处置权。

所以煞有介事的买了保险，说是留给对方的养老本儿。

黄伟晋还偏要学一下，噗通一声跪倒地上，一通捶胸顿足，怎么惨怎么喊，“哎呀我的老伴儿呀！你怎么能抛夫弃女呐啊！留下我们孤儿鳏夫的可怎么活呀！~”

他一边从地上爬起来一边说，“你知道吧？我怕你这样儿，可不行，我们老黄家丢不起这个人呐！”

罗弘证端着一盘切好的盐水鸭从旁边挤过去，坏心的在他小腿上拐他一下，塞了块儿鸭肉到他嘴里，“少看点乡村爱情。你这脑子你说说，你到底生的是闺女还是小子，自己都没整明白。”

卧在沙发里看电视，四肢相缠，罗弘证的下巴卡在黄伟晋的颈窝里，他凑在他耳边，“谁的保险单先生效，谁就是小王八蛋，下辈子只能当受。”

他看着保险单上被保险人三个字只能看清一个姓氏的签名，心里骂了句，“小王八蛋”。

骂得无比怀念。

保险明细单赔偿金总共25万，他突然觉得人命好轻好贱。

他拿着那沓子价值25万的纸，不知道干什么用。

他什么都不能做。所有人都死于意外，没有冤屈；所有人都没有活着上来，没有仇账要算。

这间房子里所有声音、影像、回忆、颜色都被抽走在了压缩在这几张黑白纸上。

区区25万，一套房产首付都不够的钱，不止是让一条人命尘埃落定，还有他们用时间、心血、情感堆起来的长长久久的未来，戛然而止。毁人真的好容易。

从生到死的路，他突然就没了方向。

而人类还像野草一样，一茬又一茬的生长，在生与死的闸门间，跳不出这个循环。

6.

你有没有想过生存的意义究竟是什么？

或许从前看不大清，生死的命题会裹在一层光雾里，会染着你眼睛里的光，看起来遥远又带着绝望但一往无前的英雄主义与浪漫主义色彩。而现在，你群星坠落的眼中不再有光，死亡曾与你比肩而立，生死最朴素的真谛你伸手就可触碰。

最亲近的人往往会直接改变你的生死观。

大多数事物在你生命中被抽去了色彩。你知道是你太把另一个人当做生活重心了的原因，过着两个人的日子，做着两个人的打算，干什么都能从另一个人身上找到些原因和动机，你不知道应该怎么把重心找回来，这不是踏出一条腿又能随随便便收回来换个方向的问题。

每天睁眼醒来、开车、上班、吃饭、下班、像具行走的僵尸一样回家，循环往复，你从没有像现在一样明白生存的意义究竟是什么。

就是活着罢了。

有一天早晨，你涂上刮胡泡，抬头像往常一样看到镜子里的自己。今天不同，映射出的呈像很奇怪，你的视线像是越过自己，去向了镜子里更远更深的世界。

仿佛你并不认识自己。你并不想看到自己。

眼角下厚重的青色眼袋，眼尾向下拉着，薄薄的皮贴着骨架，把你本就锋利的棱角描得更疏离，到处散发着绝望与可怜气息。无望的你像是病原体。

太糟糕了。你的想法一半向上，一半向下，一半张扬着痴心妄想，你这副样子变得更糟，没准什么时候黄伟晋看不下去，就要跳出来打你了，一半卑微的挣扎着，在举目漆黑的迷茫和绝望里，找到一个支撑，一个方向。一半的你在人间，一半的你去了地狱，恶鬼与生人难解难分。

于是你试着挤出一个久违的笑容，笑的真他妈又奇怪又丑，比哭都难看。你就像个破碎布片重新拼凑的布娃娃，满脸爬着密集的缝合痕迹，堪堪把内里的东西全都包裹住，一拉扯，都是将将维持着连在一起的诡异角度。

尖利又无调的笑声从你的口腔里冒了出来。

太烦人了，你得停了下来。

你还活着，但你救不了自己。

7.

妈妈是周末来的，没有提前打电话，掂了许多熟食小菜食盒。

从前发烧感冒、打针吃药，只要妈妈在，没有好不了的。

你距上次见面瘦了整整一圈，裹在初冬的针织衫里，像一张牵不住的风筝。嘴巴周围有一圈淡淡的青胡茬。

你见到她，依恋情节像水底的泡泡结成一串飘了上来，仿佛回到了小时候，像逆风的船找到了停泊港。

她仰着头看着自己儿子，一声不吭，钻进厨房把食盒归位到冰箱里。

你没有说话，但你希望她能抱抱你，什么也不用讲，抱抱你就好，像小时候一样。

但你没等到，她从厨房出来只看见茶几上的堆满烟头的烟灰缸，走路速度很快带着风，拿起来磕在垃圾桶边儿上，动作带了些多余的力气，垃圾桶里的带子发出刺刺拉拉的塑料响声。

接着是搭在沙发扶手上的几件衣服，她拿起用力来抖一抖，衣料在空中甩出好几个音节。你的听力因为缺眠而变得格外敏感，衣服打风的声音，拖鞋摩擦地板的声音，衣橱轴承转动的声音，金属衣架子敲击木杆的声音......任何细小而不悦的声音都能接二连三的挤进你的耳朵里，在你的大脑中糅杂成一团膨胀的东西，开始跃跃欲试。

你忘了她从一开始就不理解你的恋情。

你陷在沙发靠背上，兜不住的失望多得要满溢出来了。

她不喜欢你这一幅颓废的样子，她冲过来的时候你从她眼睛里看出来了。

“你下面的日子要怎么过？”那双与你相似的眼睛，毫无波澜的盯着你，“恩？你打算怎么过？”

你怎么回答都是错的，你不想吵架，11月已经太冷了。

“我问你你要怎么过？！”充满不满的情绪力度的追问像是把你的脸按向水面。

你不说话，躲闪着，抗拒着水面下的窒息感。说实话，你不知道。

她的儿子映在她眼里半死不活的样子扎透了她的心，她一点一点看着他长大，长得高大英俊，行事决断充满魄力。因为一段虚妄荒唐的过往变成这样，她忍受不了，她开始摇晃他，“你这是在干什么？你看看你自己现在到底是什么样子？你半死不活的样子就能把他换回来？”

仿佛好不容易荒诞的纠缠消失了，用力就能把她儿子摇醒了，还给自己似的。

也不知道是出于看不下去自己的孩子被摧毁得面目全非，还是对一个男人会爱另一个男人至真至深的不相信、不理解或是鄙夷，她捡起来桌子的纸张、戒指、衣物，丢进他怀里，“给！给！拿着！都给你！死！你怎么不去死！你跟他一起死了去！少给我这幅死人样子！”

妈妈看起来像是一拳打到棉花上去了，叹了口气，“你跟妈回家吧，往后......你调整调整心情，没什么大不了的，一辈子那么长呢，往后都会好的。”

你低头无知无觉的看着落在胸口的戒指，抬起眼，很轻很慢、温温热热的说，“妈，你走吧。”

妈，求求你走吧！

快要旱死在岸边的鱼，等来了他第一个烈日暴晒的日子。

8.

你什么时候会觉得你需要另一个人？

其实你无时无刻不需要另一个人，从你失去另一个人开始。

“榕城公交车坠江案”的后续复盘他是从新闻上得知的，他只能从新闻上得知。

当天有一名女乘客与司机起了争执，去拉扯方向盘，公交车失控进入逆行车道，与正常行驶的私家轿车迎面相撞，致使侧翻入水。

他双手脱离，手机“咣当”一声砸在桌面上，仿佛那是一块烫手的烙铁。

他靠在沙发上，双手胡乱的不知道要做些什么。

“女乘客与司机起了争执，拉扯方向盘。”

他腿一抬站了起来，按灭了手机屏幕。

女乘客与司机起了争执，拉扯方向盘。

女乘客与司机起了争执，拉扯方向盘。

女乘客与司机起了争执，拉扯方向盘。

女乘客与司机起了争执，拉扯方向盘。

女乘客与司机起了争执，拉扯方向盘！

他在屋里毫无意义的来回移动，视线始终卡在地面上，呼吸变得粗重起来，肺里的空气很稀薄又不受控制地向外挤压着。身体里多余的液体被身体里某些酸性物质催发着来回乱窜，寻找着合适的突破口。

女乘客与司机起了争执，拉扯方向盘......哈哈哈哈，听听！这哪是意外，这是哪座阎王殿爬上来的小鬼儿来收命的！

怎么就能收到他头上？

怎么就能收到他头上呢！

他的客厅过于安静了。

呼吸急促引发了简单的生理反应，心率过速、从指尖向上产生短暂的麻痹感、大脑皮层收紧，紧接着是眼压的细微波动，愤怒、荒唐、哭笑不得、无处可去的恨意自他的心脏上长出来扭成一股引线不停向上延伸，似乎要从他的嘴巴里伸出来，等他一把火把它们点燃。

他太需要一个人来将阻隔自己与天下神兵利器。

他左手绕过胸前扣着自己的右侧肩颈肌肉，右手抓着自己左肋骨上的皮肉。他在落地窗前自己抱住了自己，用这可笑的姿势强迫自己把脚步停下来。

他说，“没关系的。”

他劝自己，“好的，没关系的！”

日暮埋下，那些同血液滚烫的液体让他咽了回去，他站在窗前看别人的万家灯火、潮起潮落。

好的，没关系的。

好的，没关系的。

9.

他想活着。

人只要本能还在，就都想活着。

他们连保险都想到要买了，真的考虑了那么长一辈子的事。

罗弘证掂回来三个打箱的纸被子，他用胶带把箱子底儿封好，拉扯胶带的声音很难听，他皱着眉头，硬生生的把它们拆解扯开，他在这种微小的强迫举动里得到了些许难以言喻的折磨式的快感。

他把黄伟晋的东西从柜子里分离出来。

各种各样的牛仔裤，不同印花的T恤衫，这些搭配怎么样他都买不厌，榕城的夏天很长，只要夏天还没结束，黄伟晋就要不停的买这些长得差不多的东西，多到衣柜上两格放不下，罗弘证明令禁止他越界使用下方两格。

黄伟晋都说“好”“行”，下次还买。

这个人还从来不好好叠衣服。晾衣服、叠衣服两件事让他干好比登天都难，马马虎虎叠吧叠吧一赛就算完。

还有白袜子。他只穿白袜子，但是洗完从来不放好。团成一个球，塞进柜子里罗弘证放领带的那一格，无言的强迫着人拿领带之前必须给他整理一遍袜子。

大学的时候，夏天，他和黄伟晋并排坐在学校后门的公交车站吃冰淇淋，黄伟晋穿着牛仔短裤和白球鞋，不知道是不是因为小腿修长笔直，所以衬得普通的中筒白袜子特别惹眼。他岔着腿大喇喇的往嘴里送草莓味的冰淇淋，不知道是不是吃的特别开心，时不时抖几下腿。罗弘证一抬腿压在他腿上，“你这盒是有跳跳糖还是咋地？怎么还吃出蹦迪的节奏了？”

他对这天特别印象深刻。

他一件一件往纸箱里丢，一格还没收拾完一箱就满满当当了，黄伟晋究竟是怎么把这么多东西都塞进这一格里的？

他低头看看这一箱东西，又朝着满屋子零零散散的东西环顾过去。

他突然呆住不动了，一声呜咽从他喉咙里滚出来，在他记忆中那些映着流光的日子翻涌着，东西摆设都带着光泽，有皮有肉似的。

“他妈的，黄伟晋。”

“你的东西怎么这么多。”

你为什么不能把它们也带走，留下来折磨我做什么。

10.

东西到底是挪不出去的，只是他不想再在家里待太长时间了。

这座房子什么时候像座钢筋水泥的笼子，关着他，里面这些东西让他忍不住不停想他。

他站在人群里，头顶上的球形灯摇滚着变换奇幻的光，他第一次跟同事下班之后一起出去喝酒，各色的人从他身边经过，拥抱在一起，在和缓的音乐里摇摆着。

他倚着吧台，盯着舞池里醉生梦死的人，指腹划过六角形的啤酒瓶，有女士伸出手请他跳舞。

他笑笑，摇摇头说“谢谢”，同事的视线在他和女士之间来回扫了几圈，扭过头去跟另一个同事挤挤眼，讲了句，“真傲气！”

他装作没听见，喝着酒。他继续望着舞池里不知疲惫的男女，他在人群中，他在音浪里，光斑在他脸上留下璀璨痕迹，不悲不喜的样子如同红尘凡俗场中的出世神抵，身在人世间，却与人世相隔千万里。

神没有欲望，但他有。他只是与人间失联了。

人的孤独大多数都归结于无法被理解，思考频率永远不会完全一致。远远望过去，人类世界群星璀璨，但实际上各自散落相距几亿光年。

他的心被锁住了，分不出究竟是找不到钥匙还是他这个笼子丢了。酒喝多不能开车，他不着急。11点临街的便利超市亮着灯，他买了包烟，一边摇摇晃晃的走一边拆烟盒。

点上了又开始摸手机，快捷拨号按下去，他就蹲在马路边儿上夹着电话，“黄伟晋，黄伟晋”的喊。

轻柔的，急促的，一会儿两个字拖一个大长音，一会儿就摘了姓氏拐着奇怪调子叫他，要么就开始撒娇，一会儿又格外丧志，隔几句还要问一下“你怎么还不接电话”、“你今天是不是又不回家”。

话讲累了，他就拾了块小石子，开始在地上一笔一划地黄伟晋的名字，还要画个侧着脸的小人儿，头发是小板儿寸——黄伟晋前一段时间刚换的新发型。

这人真神奇，只要不说话，头一剃，A断整条街的腿，一说话就奶得不行。罗弘证偏要抱着揉他的头，看看扎手不扎手，黄伟晋推着他，“你好烦哦，你自己没剃过哦，还要看扎手不扎手。”

罗弘证双手一档，一拽他领子就把人拉近怀里，双臂从他腋下穿过去抚上他的后脑，揉了好一会儿，“我当然剃过啊？”

“什么时候？我怎么没见过？”

“我大一的时候啊，我还在学校篮球校队，你还没来。”

“扎手吗？”

“我觉得还好啊，也没其他人敢揉我脑袋。”

黄伟晋爆笑开，“哈哈哈哈哈我猜也是，你不熟时候的脸，哪有人敢摸啊！”

罗弘证的画风是毕加索那一款的，他看着地上的小人儿头就开始笑，电话里“对不起您拨打的电话已关机”响了三遍，早就自动挂断了。乐到一半，戛然而止，拾起一块更大的石头，把这些东西全给涂掉，石头和地面硬碰硬坚硬的摩擦着，簌簌簌的快速滑动着彼此消磨。手指太贴近地面，蹭掉了块皮，擦伤的疼痛都是循序渐渐后知后觉的，刺刺的疼痛顺着伤口向心脏一点一点的爬，越痛他越觉得解放。

面前那一块儿地方除了密密麻麻、无序的横线再也看不到其他的时候，他把那块石头丢到了一边去。他蹲在光源中央，或许是因为今天格外冷，街上接触不良的路灯电流不稳的声音都可闻。

太过安静了，像梦，仿佛现在躺下闭上眼，一生就过去了。

撑在地面的手背上有零星奇怪的触感，他回过头去，一只甲虫正顺着他的手指爬到他的手背上。他慢慢曲起手臂，在灯光下看手背上的爬虫。

11月新寒潮中的罗弘证单薄得像一张一阵风就能带走的风筝，那只甲虫有些笨重的重量，在皮肤上留下的触感像是指甲刮过皮肤一样，他在榕城潮湿的空气里打了个寒颤。

12点之前，他目送那只甲虫离开了他，他牵着自己的风筝线，回了家。

11.

人总要在发生难以接受的不幸后，找任何能扯上关系的事牵怪一下。没人能迁怒的时候，就要把不幸的发生怪到自己身上。

罗弘证不止一次想过，如果那天没有去送文件没有提前出门，没有留他一个人走，如果可以努力多赚些钱再买辆车，如果不纵容他晚睡早起，甚至更早，如果他们没有在一起，没有来榕城，没有相遇，结果会不一样。

不停的自我怀疑与自我否定开始和失去某人带来的痛苦如树如藤相生相缠。他把自己骨子里仅剩的爱包好裹紧藏了起来。

榕城的天亮的越来越晚，罗弘证却醒的越来越早。他越来越习惯每天醒来面对半边冰冷无温的空床的失望。他知道11月也要接近尾声了。他没有幻想，任由失望把剑插进他胸口，他与在现实中消散的过往对望，越发能清楚记得那个人真实存在过。每当这时他就把包的严严实实的爱掏出来，倒一点下去，精心照顾，仿佛某一天这里能开出朵娇艳的花来。

逝去的记忆就像是毒品，不停的投入，不停的吸血，虚妄的快感拽着他沉沦，什么东西都滋长不出，心上一片焦土。

他知道，却闭上了眼，没有挣扎，他试着抓紧过世界，太精疲力竭，太干渴，太迷茫撕裂，所以片刻的假象和温暖显得过于弥足珍贵。

他把爱都剥削走了，连怜悯给自己都没有留一点，更没有多余的作为场面礼用作交际的礼尚往来。

任由这座孤岛与大陆中心离航。

他知道，最后杀了他的，不会是无法逆转的事实，而是自己对自己止不住的讨厌。

12.

同学小孩的满月酒，他比大多数人提前离席。

他绕过拐角从口袋里掏出了软包儿的香烟，其实他对阖家欢乐的热闹场面早就没有感受了。

“弘证！”

同学从小会场追了出来，罗弘证停下脚步转过头来，香烟安静放回口袋，人家刚有小孩，总不好意思给人家递烟，问人家抽不抽。

“你......还好吗？”哦，这是仅有的几个知道他和黄伟晋关系的同学之一。

他低下头，手指蹭蹭额角，眼睛被挡着，“还好啊，没事”他笑笑，视线又转向别处，“儿子满月，那么多客人呢，快回去吧。”抬脚就要离开。

同学拽住了他的袖子，“那个......咱们一个宿舍的大多都了解这事了，你别硬扛...”

罗弘证笑笑点点头，视线换到地面上，“我没事...”

“往后有什么需要，跟我们说....”

“我说了我没事！”他吼了出来，同学的手被他甩开，僵在空中。他实在没有办法忍受别人更多同情的目光，更多的怜悯，不断提醒他，不断逼他去回想去感受，他的忍受力变得异常的脆弱浅薄。

但当这些不耐受刺激而脱口而出的怒意爆发出来后，铺天盖地的自我厌恶汹涌而至。

太过糟糕了，他闭了闭眼，想要支烟。他整理了下同学正装的双襟，低头说了句，“走了。”他不敢看人双眼。

电梯里有一块广告牌，今天大概是变更时间，上面五花八门的内容被拿掉了，露出了背后的铝板。电梯白色灯光不算明亮，罗弘证凝视着映在金属板上的自己。

孤独，绝望，黯淡，不停的重复相同的错误，充满了讨厌。这不是自己。

他被这些黏着的自我厌恶和失落缠着，窒息、压抑，与人无从谈起。

他的拳头冲着金属板去了，倒影上的人像咬着牙，青筋在皮下清晰可见，骨与肉撞击金属发出低沉的闷响，电梯晃了两下，他站在电梯中央，灯光从头顶洒下来，仿佛审判的征召。

黄伟晋走了，仿佛带走了他24根肋骨。曾经的罗弘证，塌了。

饭店旁有个河畔公园，他无处可去。大多数事物对他来说没有任何意义，所以哪里他都能安静的待下去，他只是在和时间彼此消耗，等待耗尽。

像是溺水，一头栽进去，液体不停地向内倒灌，空气一点点被挤压抽离，挣扎着，爬不上去，不过是在等水流速度够快的一天，将他带走。

他走着走着，在脚边拾了根够长的树枝，以自己为中心画了个圈，把自己围在里面，左右看着。

“喂！”突然有人喊道。

他向刚才走来的方向看去，有人冲他走过来。

“我叫徐煜杰，刚才路阳儿子的满月酒上见过。”男人的头发偏长，发梢略显凌乱的翘着，穿着深褐色的大衣，还要向他走进。

罗弘证举起了那根树枝，指着他，示意他不要再走近了。

徐煜杰举起了双手，“Woo，easy，tiger~我只是想交个朋友。”

罗弘证把那那根树枝丢回山坡上去，转身就要走，他踏出了那个圈，“没有必要。”

“你是不是最近失去了什么人？”徐煜杰扯着嗓子在他身后大喊，他裹紧外套走得更快了些。

“你难道不想谈谈他吗？”

罗弘证停住了脚步。

13.

徐煜杰买了一打罐装黑啤，他们在楼顶天台边缘坐下，双脚悬空。

“你和他怎么认识的？”徐煜杰打开一罐啤酒递给罗弘证。

“大学，上大学的时候，我比他高一年级。”

“你追的他还是他追的你？”

“我追的他啊，”罗弘证想想，笑了起来，两颊仅剩不多的皮肉，聚在他的颧骨上，“但是是他先接近我的。”

“怎么说？”

“我大三的时候是大院学生会主席，他大二，文艺部副部长，他会唱歌，但是不会弹吉他，他得来找我，我会！我看着凶，没几个比我职位低年纪低的敢跟我讲话，他开始也一样。但他这人吧，跟只小奶猫似的，不熟的时候乖着呢，大声说话都不会，熟了就开始亮爪子了，张牙舞爪的。”他笑笑，喝了口啤酒，霓虹灯光在他眼中，熠熠生光。

“学生会的女生就会讲小话了，副会长当时是我同班的，特别爱在女生面前现，回来就跟我学‘文艺副部肯定和会长有事儿，就副部能对会长呼来喝去揪着练琴’，我听着，确实是那么回事儿来着。天天一起练琴，顺理成章的天天一块儿跑步，一块儿吃饭，那年暑假我还跟他回家玩了一个月。我自己回家想了一个月，开学回来我就跟他表白了。”

“嚯，你表的什么白，还得想一个月？”

“没啊，就中午在食堂打饭的时候闲聊，我随口问他要不要在一起。”

“那你还要想一个月？”

“我得想明白我是不是真的喜欢他想跟他在一起。社会大环境就这个样，我不想随随便便拖他下水。”

“他答应了？”

“没！你猜他说什么！他说你养狗，我养猫，合不来的！这算什么理由！我就急眼了，我说我也养猫！”

徐煜杰看着他没吭声，等着他继续说下去。

“我哪有猫呀？当天下午我就去宠物市场了，正选呢。猫崽子拱的我满身毛，一抬头，他就在旁边看着我呢。也得亏他同学让他陪着来买猫，不然我俩也成的不可能这么顺利。他还揶揄我‘看不出来呀，你这剑眉星目的还挺鸡贼，暑假还跑我家去考察、骗我爸妈的好感呀！’”

“他学什么的？”

“学建筑的，但是唱歌可好听了，在社群上有账号，给你看，”他翻出手机，打开app却怎么都点不下去，他低着头，手机的光反射在他脸上，笑容消散下去，他把屏幕按灭，“算了。”啤酒被冷风吹的越发凉。

“你相信人有魂灵吗？”

“.......”

“我觉得万物有灵，都寄居着故人的魂灵，可能会变成雨，可能会变成云，也可能是一棵树、一朵花、一阵风。”

罗弘证像是想到了什么，笑了一声，“大学的时候，我大一大二都没怎么在市里转悠过，大三让他领着把市里哪都玩了个遍，他那么贪玩，要是变成一阵风，肯定先把好玩的地方先去一遍。”

“哪里啊？”

“应该会先巴黎吧，他念了好久说想去巴黎。”

他停顿了一下，低着头拨着自己左手无名指上的戒指“，你说，我们怎么不早去次巴黎呢？

徐煜杰目睹着他的失落，靠近他，吻落上他嘴唇。

男人很安静，却也丝毫不给回应，任由他渡一些体温过去。

放开他的时候，徐煜杰说，“我从一看到你就喜欢你。”

罗弘证回应过来的是沉默，他盯着他看，没有拒绝，也没有允诺。楼顶距脚下的热闹世界几十米，若人迹罕至的云端高阁，脚下是华灯霓虹、万家灯火，这里少光。他突然伸手拽过徐煜杰的衣领，循着刚才那个吻的温度，凶狠的亲他，如同离群的野兽，啃咬似索取着，像溺水的人紧抓最后一根救命稻草。

14.

智能手机4G高速信息时代躲不过信息数据的狂轰乱炸，用户选择一个互联网软件，接下来的故事就是用户如何被互联网软件绑架。

“榕城公交车坠江案女乘客家属称：女儿有错，但罪不至死...”

这次是新浪的自动推送。

罗弘证戴了顶黑色的棒球帽，踏出门去。他其实早就知道“女乘客家属”是谁又在哪里。

他是在龙兴口菜市场尾随着那位家属上了公交车。总说榕城最近要下雪，年迈的太太拉着一个橘色的小拖车，装得满满的鲜果蔬。

她坐在了副驾驶一侧前段连排座椅，在司机的斜后方，与另一侧空座位面对面，老太太抓着栏杆，片刻失神似的安安静静的坐着。

公交车上人不多，罗弘证在后排的空座坐下，隔着好远。

女乘客不该死，难道他的爱人就该死吗？

他不明白。

过了三四站，老妇人身边已经坐满了人。罗弘证离开了座位。公交车行驶过天桥，车厢里忽明忽暗，黑暗与光交替越过玻璃映在他身上。

妇人后知后觉的抬起头对上了面前男人的眼。

旁边是位女性乘客，放下了手机，视线在两人之间不停游弋，本能的向后靠了靠。司机把一半注意力放在了后视镜上。

妇人握着小推车的手紧了紧，抿了抿嘴唇，她是害怕的、紧张的，却没有避闪。

两站之后，在滨江桥东站，罗弘证下了车，他始终没说一句话。

他们是一样的，不过都是失去了珍重的人、被抛弃在人世间、同病相怜的可怜人罢了，不问善恶不问对错的世界都在逼他们把苦痛咽下，他们只能咽下。他们被困在世界，被锁在自己的皮囊里。

他掀起了帽子，一阵风吹走了它，顺着掀起了他的发。

15.

罗弘证在CBD写字楼的地下停车场等徐煜杰下班。

三五成群的男子经过，其中一个年轻的男孩子带着灰色的毛线帽，低头按着手机跟在后面，侧脸有点像黄伟晋，身高体型差出去很多。

也分不清到底是真的像，还是黄伟晋恰好有一顶相似的毛线帽，还是自己看谁都像他。

徐煜杰给他发微信“不好意思啦，老板在催新报表，我就差一点点啦！在等我一下下，爱你~”

那天大概有大批的加班人士，停车场6点送走一拨儿后，归于安静。地下的灯光灰白昏暗，没有强光刺激让罗弘证的头脑有些昏沉。他睡觉很少很轻，但很少觉得困，大多数时间只是觉得精疲力竭。

他窝在驾驶室的座椅里，侧着身子，半边腿被压得有些麻。裹紧外套翻到另一边去，身体刚刚换到另一边去，他整个人向一条打挺的鲤鱼一样，弹了起来。

他看到黄伟晋坐在副驾驶，头发蓬松的散在眉眼上，穿着盛夏必备的短袖白T恤和薄牛仔裤，安安静静的看着他。

他不可置信的张了张嘴，眼睛一眨不眨、痴痴的看着，他不由自主的伸出手去，颤抖着，忽然又像触电一样停住了，僵在了半空中，骨节分外突兀的手掌用力攥成拳收了回来，苦涩感向着眼眶一冲，眼泪一滴两滴就滑了下来。

他的脸颊埋在手掌中，眼泪藏进了掌心里，双臂紧紧顶着自己的胸口，背像张被拉满的弓，弯曲着，肩胛骨向两边扯着仿佛地震之后的断壁残垣废墟残骸，格外突兀的翘着。

从喉咙中发出抑制不住钻了上来的短小音节，低沉压抑，“为什么留我一个人面对这些？”

“为什么丢下我一个人？！”他吼着，一双眼睛赤红色，隐忍、狼狈、裹着压抑的愤怒委屈，似山洪将至，摇摇欲坠。

他眼中的黄伟晋只是静静的看着他，像一幅静止的画，遗世而独立。

此时，副驾驶的车门被从外拉开了条缝。

罗弘证看到了褐色大衣的一角。

“不介意的话，麻烦你坐后排吧。”

16.

徐煜杰的小外甥过生日，他买了两个泡泡机，一按黄色按钮就能出泡泡的那种。他给了外甥一个，自己留了一个。

周日天气好，风和日丽，爬上顶楼去，坐在楼边上吹泡泡，罗弘证曲着一条腿，另一条腿伸展了坐着，靠着右边的平台的外墙吸支烟。

一串又一串的泡泡冲上天，阳光下，它们的表面色彩斑斓的变化着。

假的，都是假的，泡泡是没有颜色的。

徐煜杰伸手用指尖点破了飘得近的两个泡泡，“叭”的两声几不可闻，两个泡泡就变成了几十粒格外微小的水滴，向四面炸开散去。

“何必戳破呢？”

徐煜杰冲他笑笑，罗弘证吐出几个烟圈，没再说话，他把视线收了回来。

烟雾升腾着，他越过徐煜杰，安安静静看着坐在对面、遮在外墙阴影下的黄伟晋，不动声色。

17.

罗弘证知道自己病了，病的很严重。

大部分时间，意识很清醒，但他的世界是混沌、麻痹的。但当他的世界清醒过来的时候，他的胸口就会随着自己的某部分苏醒过来而爆发出一阵阵用几把小刀一起轻轻划过的生理疼痛。

他不想清醒。他开始依赖酒精。

各种牌子的vodka、whisky、gin，各种品类的人头马，交替出现在他的餐桌上和垃圾桶里。

起初他清醒的时间很多很长，徐煜杰发现了，就来夺他的酒瓶子，锁起来、砸了都好，这时候的罗弘证已经瘦成了一张纸，薄薄的皮裹在细长的骨头上，仿佛风一吹他就要飞走了。

他说“徐煜杰，你把它给我，没了他我不能活。”

中文语言文化博大精深，徐煜杰听不出来他说的究竟是哪个“他”。

他定定的看着坐在对面沙发里始终年轻的白T恤男孩。

他聪明冷静，始终小心翼翼，爱惜着从不伸手触碰那些虚假的泡泡，克制的，远远望着，不动声色的求再多一刻的长久。

他留了后半句没有讲，“有了“他”，我才活不下去。”

没过多久，徐煜杰就发现他没有再过多碰过酒精，柜子里只剩几瓶残存的whisky，长时间不碰落了一层灰，仿佛之前要成瘾成性的人并不是他。

徐煜杰只是惊讶于这人竟然可以毫不费力的从酒精漩涡里剥离出来，甚至看起来比之前更加平静，只是经常会长时间对着空气入定似的的发呆。他想，总归是好的。

时常一颗苹果，从内核开始腐烂，表面上平滑如初，与其他苹果别无二致。

只有我们知道，我们在等表面坍塌的那一天，等灵魂真正的解放。

18.

这一天对其他人来说依旧是普通平凡的到来。

但对你不是。这一天从你睁眼开始，你便知道，它是不同的。

你用毛巾擦干净了其中一瓶wisky，只喝了小半杯下去。说实话，这些东西对你来说没有什么值得言说的味道。但它今天的辛辣，仿佛渡了些神性给你。

你从未如此清醒的置身事外，看得清楚自己的处境，所有问题都变得简单起来。

你环视了这座屋子的每个角落，然后上了楼顶天台去。

是阴天，天空灰白色、低沉的，几盆秃得只剩枝干的植物在风中笨重的摇晃几下，空气里带着潮湿的水汽。

黄伟晋在你面前摊开手心，一如你们毕业后吵架分手又坚定重归于好的那年夏天。

那是一个夏日的周末清晨，公园里有成对成对结伴跳舞晨练的老年人，男人与女人，女人与女人，不分性别的牵着手，踏在轻快的节奏上。

你们的毕业舞会各有各自的舞伴，多多少少有点遗憾，黄伟晋伸出手，他说“我们老黄家不留遗憾，该给你的这辈子我都给你。”

罗弘证始终似他决定爱他起那一刻的义无反顾，牵他的手，握紧。

天台上的他闭起了眼。

他们在人群里，拥有彼此，牵着手，双臂贴紧，拥抱着，旋转着，踩碎音节，太阳冉冉升起，他们与无数人擦肩而过，狭窄的世界变得异常自由光明而辽阔。

灰白与鲜亮的日出交叠。

他转着圈，天台的风擦过他的耳朵，掀起他耳后的头发，他向后倒去，越过栏杆像一片寒风中苟延残喘多日的枯叶终于归根了去。

榕城迟迟未来的那一场雪，缓缓落了下来。

灌木的叶子上堆积了慢慢一层雪，又一片雪花落了上去，叶子顺着被倾轧的方向降临，任它们自由散落到地面上去。

-【End】-


End file.
